Fairy Tales Love shugo chara style!
by angelmelody1231
Summary: One-shots and stories of true love and maybe a slightly off characters. read and find new frog and prince is the frog her love or the prince? Is Snow White marry and have her first kiss with the prince or the live with the normal boy who just happen to stumble in her life? There the more to come find it in 'Fairy Tales Shugo Chara' just you wait my prince!
1. Love to you and me Yaya-chan

Wolf a little red riding hood

**Snow: I'll be doing some fairy tales one shots here a list I know I am writing and not all them are Amu pairings:**

**-Title: The Wolf that fell in love with Little red riding hood**

**-Title: Cinderella **

**-Title: Sleeping Beauty**

**-Title: Snow White**

**After finishing the Teddy bear prince I just has to write more fairy tale one shots :) **

**And if anyone has got anymore fairy tales please tell me these are the only one shots I could think of haha! Please tell me k! ;)**

**Amu: That's a long list**

**Snow: Yep!**

**Amu: Are you really going to do it all you only got 3 days left till school starts **

**Snow: No way!**

**Amu: And it would be back to studying **

**Snow: (Cries) **

**Snow: So anyway I just wanted to tell you the stories will be slightly different**

**Amu: Bye and Pit Peach owns Shugo chara not us**

* * *

**Wolf a Little Red Riding Hood**

**Amu Pov**

"Bye, bye mother" said a young and little cute girl she has silky light brown hair and matching light brown eyes filled with happiness wearing a red hooded

"Bye, bye!" shouted a pink haired girl with had honey-brown and wearing a plain white shirt and a brown vest and brown short shorts

"Bye Yaya-chan and Amu-chan!"

The brown haired girl named Yuiki Yaya with a nickname little red riding hood and her best friend Hinamori Amu.

"Hey, hey Amu-chi!"

"What? Yaya" I said I knew what she wanted but I asked anyway.

"I really need to see Grandma now Amu-chi I promise I will see you at the farm!"

"Okay Yaya but you don't lie to me" I said trying to hold giggling.

"You are going to see 'him' aren't you?!" I said smirking.

"H-H-How did you know" Yaya said shocked.

"Hehe...I knew this for a long time" I said with this stupidly grin.

"But then again I am not your best friend for nothing!" I said proudly.

Yaya smiled slyly at me and grabbed her hood and covered her face but I can tell she is blushing like a tomato I am happy that I am not the only one that blush like a tomato but then again I might blush harder than Yaya.

I pushed Yaya, smirking and said "Tell me about date later okay" I said I never act like this but I really wanted to tease Yaya! I mean her always teases me!

Well you got no idea what's doing on I'll tell you if can see Yaya always is a cute and innocent because of that she is very popular with the boys and never ever been in love so I always wanted to see her blushing a muttering I always wanted to see that and now! So back to the point Yaya started coming to work late. that she would be coming late to farm and that she is visiting her Grandma or doing something else plus, she always takes 3-5 hours I thought it was weird. I asked my childhood friend and he told she was hanging out with a boy ever-so-often I smiled when I also heard from him that the boy was someone he know it was his little brother and I smiled sweetly at that was cause IT WAS TOO CUTE! THE THOUGHT YAYA HAVING A CRUSH ON SOMEONE NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT I THINK I AM ACTING LIKE YAYA!

"O-O-O-Okay" muttered Yaya with what I call 'tomato face'.

I nodded and poked her cheek playfully.

"Don't forget..."

With that Yaya ran away at full speed I think?

"Wow I ever seen her run that fast" I awed

I sighed "If only you used that energy to work on the farm"

I understand Yaya best right now I know everything about her. But I can't be the only one she relies on she must find another so...

Something ran past me saying "you must be her best friend" and ran in same direction as Yaya only that he was jumping running in the bushes and a wild animal.

I smiled lightly and asked myself a question

"Did you know about the Wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood?"

"And the Wolf that little red riding hood fell in love with?"

"Maybe~" I said whispering to myself quietly

Yes, the one that Yaya, little red riding hood fell in love with is a wolf.

**Yaya Pov**

I ran and ran I just couldn't keep inside I wanted to see him I REALLY WANTED TOO!

I stopped running when I remembered something.

"You can't keep secrets from me Yaya".

I wondered how did she know I was meeting him I really curious.

"Yaya..." said a low and serious voice.

"Kairi-chan!" shouted Yaya happily and hugged him.

The person named Kairi blushed at this.

"..."

"Kairi-chan I am really happy to see you!" said Yaya with 2 puppy ears popping out.

"...Thanks..." mumbled Kairi.

"Yeah".

"How long have we seen each other?" asked Yaya.

"4 months 2 days 13 hours-".

"That's too much to count!" shouted Yaya still in his arm pouting.

"But Yaya happy that you count how long we spend together"

"Well, hi Pouty" said Kairi.

"Don't call me POUTY!" pouted Yaya.

"But your face is always pouting" stated Kairi poking her cheek playfully.

"That's too mean!" shouted Yaya pouting again.

"MEANIE!".

Yaya soon looked away and IS still in his arms.

"Ah!".

"Huh what?" asked Kairi.

"Snow!" shouted Yaya happily.

"Let play!".

I couldn't see but I thought I saw him smile I of course blushed deep red wait that I am doing Amu-chi's blush

Kairi-chan kissed me on the cheek and put his arms around me and I well melted.

Kairi-chan then nuzzled me and I melted even more.

Kairi-chan's always been like this, at the start he acts serious and from time to time he turns a little bolder and he always make me melt.

I mean he my lover and first love how can I act normal?!

Think of candy or something anything but Kairi-chan! I is a NEED BADLY!

Kairi-chan suddenly put a lollipop in my mouth.

"I love you" he said sweetly

"I hove tou" I said but I had a lollipop in my mouth and came out in a language that I bet not even Kairi-chan and understand.

"I love you lots and lots"

"Thandks" I said

Kairi put me down on the ground filled with snow and I started to eat my lollipop real FAST just to get 'someone' off my mind.

**Kairi Pov**

I watched Yaya eating the lollipop I gave her very,very quickly. I thoughts she was choking. I widened eyes and smiled amusedly when I saw her coughing because her ate it too quickly. Yaya is cute and her expressions and actions and cute and amusing to watch. Yaya will then turns her head to me and blushed deep red and melted into a cute little tiny puppy I like calling it.

I walked over to her melted form and gave her a hug wolf hug and her blushed and hid her face with the red hood she always wore. I kissed her on the forehead and cheek and started to rub my cheek with hers.

I opened eyes that I did not noticed closed and saw her soul coming out of her body with hearts as angels everywhere.

A sweatdrop was planted on my head what kind of world was she in?!

Yaya seems to have woken up when I poked her cheek, but her had this smork on her face which I found...strange.

She ran a 10 meter distance and threw a snowball at my face.

" Haha! Got ya Kairi-chan!"

"..."

We looked at each other and smiled sweetly and started throwing snowballs at each other. We both were keen on not giving and this we witch this childish and fun game for hours.

"Shouldn't you go back?" I asked we were dating in secret because in the stories for fairy tales the heroine doesn't fall in love with the bad guy like this. Little red riding hood, Yaya visits her grandma and the big bad wolf which is me goes to her grandmother's house and eats them up and a came and killed me getting Grandmother out of my tummy and I fled.

"Yeah" Yaya said sounding disappointed.

I gave a kiss on her lips gently and she of course couldn't handle it and melted. I smiled gently at her a nuzzled her as I carry her back to her farm. And the farm is pretty far from the farm the farm is on the east and the place we meet up is the west so pick her up and carry her like this all the time picking her up and sending her off.

i send her off to continue the road ad head to walk in the farm and of course I had to find a way to wake her up cause while she was in 'melted mode' she fell asleep.

But I wasn't alone with her the entire time...

* * *

so that it I'll make a part 2 cause this will be going for too long...


	2. Anger and breaking the fairy tale law

Wolf and little red riding hood part 2: A little help please!

**Amu Pov**

I walked on the path to my farm and went to my thinking place a nature's place the forest I back when it was late Yaya and Kairi were still not back so I went to fetch them but... I sighed and started to remember that happened a 20 minutes ago.

I saw a boy watching Kairi-san and Yaya this was bad news I can't have this I mean- no one is to find out about it why? Because the wolf and little red riding hood can NOT fall in love I approved of it because it made her happy but a love between a wolf and little red riding hood if any little red riding or wolf did fell in love but even if I approved characters born from a story book has 3 rules you must follow. They are: 1. Always be the character in the story never show your true character wether it your true character or not 2. Always be the person in the story and 3. The 'good characters' never fall in love with the with the 'bad person' in the 'bad characters' never fall for the 'good people'

They broke each rule one at a time Kairi by not being scary, gloomy, selfish and greedy instead being kind-hearted and playful. Little red riding hood seeing being spoiled and not coming to the stories to meet with Kairi and the most important rule is fairy tales history 'Never let the good guys and bad guys fall in love'

"I will protect you little red riding hood"

That what the little kid said since he said that he must have a crush on Yaya and he is the prince in the fairy tale 'Little red riding hood' named James-san however he was not popular with the little ones so he was rarely mentioned in the fairy tales books at all.

Yaya I wish they was something I could do to help but if the Prince James-san does something to change the course of Fairy Land who knows what may happen

But there will be no way that Yaya will not notice him cause his shadow and he absurd choice of clothing makes his shadow look like a lolly I gave 'King Jellies' but she would be too much of a idiot to know it's a human I thought as a sweatdrop formed on my forehead.

(A/N: Sorry Amu a bit OCC but she is thinking in cool & spicy style so she still Amu-chan!)

**Yaya Pov**

Yaya turns her head and sees nothing. Yaya sure thought she saw a candy-like shadow.

"What is it Yaya?"

"Kairi-chan nothing!" shouted Yaya full of cheerfulness and happiness.

"Hey it's time to go home".

"WAH! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!".

Kairi sweatdrop knowing this would happen and still carrying her princess style.

"HUH?!".

"Sh... We're going home Yaya ad it is almost 8:00pm I'll we you tomorrow".

"Okay".

"That's a good girl" said Kairi proudly patting her on the head softly.

**Kairi Pov**

Soon rain started falling and thunder and lighting soon came. The wind almost is strong enough is lift a 170 meter tree. I can't keep up with that kind for wind I'll fall off...! I grabbed on to the tree branch and carried Yaya in my right arm and held on to the branch on my other spare hand. My hands loosened grip on Yaya as the wind just got more, more and more stronger when you just can't call it wind it's a tornado

"Hey!"

Huh...? Rope!

"Kairi-san Yaya grab on!"

It's Yaya's best friend she told me about I mean no one has pink hair no one...!

"Hurry!" shouted Hinamori-san

"OK!"

I gabbed into the rope and tied around Yaya and I. Soon Hinamori-san started pulling the rope and using the tree beside her for support. She led us to a cave with no animals or any living thing besides us. Soon Yaya and I made it out safely Hinamori-san without too many injuries.

"Yosh~" said Amu sighing

I smiled a little at her she took a lot of ricks to come out and help us I mean if anyone found out she helped us she could have gotten kicked out of her house to jail.

"Hinamori-san why? Why did you save us we could of died all together or someone saw us and reports to the Queen!" I shouted

Hinamori-san looked at me with a sad smile. "Because you make Yaya happy.." said Hinamori-san

"Huh...? So you know about-" I started but Hinamori-san interrupted me

"Yes, I know you are in a relationship" Hinamori-san said sadly

"Hinamori-san" I said in shock she knew and she didn't tell anyone...?

"Call me Amu okay?"

"Sure Amu"

**Next Day**

**Amu Pov**

"Morning!" I shouted waking the sleepy head up

"Huh...?" said Kairi

"5 more minutes" said Yaya rolling around the floor

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

Ok that sure to wake them up!

"Ah...Amu" said Kairi getting dressed

When did he get there?

"Morning!" said Yaya cheerfully

"Morning" I said patting Yaya on the head

"YAYA! WANT! CANDY!"

"Be quiet Yaya" said Amu calmly

"Candy...Yaya's candy..." said Yaya hitting Amu on her head while Kairi sweatdrop in the distance.

Amu soon had a mad mark on her forehead

"CANDY!"

Amu now had 1...2...3...4 mad marks

"Sit!" shouted Amu completely mad now and is going crazy (A/N: Since Amu is going to be OOC wanted to make her being angry real scary you love this part)

Amu pulled out random bombs out of and threw 32 bombs at Yaya.

Yaya screamed and cried as she dodged all of the bombs hopelessly while Amu just chatted happily and teased Kairi a little and Kairi-well let's just say his body went completely soft and turned white but with his normal face on.

There was smoke every where when the smoke disappeared all that was left was a spiky brunette with burned red bows and smoke still coming out.

"Yaya..." whispered Kairi

"LEARNT YA'S LESSON?!" shouted Amu

"Hai" shouted Yaya literally on her knees

Amu expression softened into her normally indifferent but kind look and patted Yaya's head softly.

"Good girl"

Kairi wrote down in his head as a mental mote never to make Amu angry unless you somehow can make her calm which would be when Amu's makes you faint and then nurses you back to health.


End file.
